powersfargreaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Overview This covers all the events within the plot of the stories. Tread with caution. Sorted into the Earth timeline and Cloud timeline, here is the masterlist of all events that happen during the course of Powers Far Greater. Wars, weddings, births, deaths, you name it. The Cloud has its own system of recording time, which is evident in the timeline. Before One's coronation as Queen, they had been using the same system, but restarted the counting of the years when she took the throne. After the Asphodel War, the counting restarted yet again. Cloud Before One's coronation * 3725; Harmony rescues One and brings her to the Castle * 3733; One leaves the Castle for the first time unaccompanied * 3736; One is crowned Princess of the Cloud * 3736; Lexi is found, and joins One at the Castle. She is the first Mage to live there beside Harmony and One. * 3737; Shade is attacked overnight by Mist, stirring concern among the townsfolk * 3737; Mist attacks become more regular, the most common in centuries * 3737; Shade Province is pushed into a state of emergency by the Mist * 3738; The Mist seemingly goes away, with no more attacks reported for a long while. * 3738; One is crowned Queen of the Cloud, and the new calendar begins. After One's coronation * 0; One is crowned Queen of the Cloud, and the new calendar begins. * 410; Luna and Sola are born * 412; One, Glenn, and Harmony escape with Luna and Sola to a remote location on Earth * 412; Sola is lost making the jump between worlds, and presumed dead * 414; The Castle, in danger, sends a request to One to return and fight * 414; One and Harmony figure out a backup plan to raise Luna in case something goes wrong. Harmony and Glenn stay with Luna on Earth and One will return alone. * 415; The Mist attacks as One attempts to return to the Cloud, killing her and wounding Luna * 593; Luna returns to the Cloud with Harmony * 593; Luna is crowned Princess of the Cloud * 593; Sola, previously presumed dead, returns. Due to the fluctuations in time, she is around 10, in contrast to Luna being 13. She seems to have been raised by someone with knowledge of the Cloud and her mother. * 594; Sola runs away, destroying the Sun Jewel * 594; Sola is saved by Luna and the Mages * 594; The Sun Jewel is mended After the Asphodel War * 0; Luna and Theo perish, and the Mist recedes * 2; Lexi returns to the Cloud Earth * 1964; Luna and Sola are born * 1966; One, Glenn, Harmony, and Luna arrive safely on Earth, in a remote forest in New Zealand * 1966-1968; One and Glenn raise Luna as their own daughter until One is summoned back to the Cloud * 1969; One is killed while returning to the Cloud, leaving Glenn and Harmony to take care of her * 1969-1977; Luna is raised by her father, Glenn, with no hints to her past. Harmony watches over the two, changing form into a girl Luna's own age to be her lone friend. * 1977; Luna returns to the Cloud with Harmony * 1998; Dr. Glenn Mercer dies Category:Overview Category:Story